


Awakening The Past

by oops_there_goes_my_beans



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M, Minor Stan Pines/Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Pre-Gravity Falls, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Stanford Pines - Freeform, The Journals (Gravity Falls), This Is STUPID, Young Ford Pines, Young Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oops_there_goes_my_beans/pseuds/oops_there_goes_my_beans
Summary: Okay so ford returns to Bill's mansion and meets rick. Little do they know they might have more in common than they think. Okay so basically read In Your Dreams Sixer on Wattpad by Hottopiczz because that is the prequel and has everything to do with it it's also amazing and its 6 chapters and its billford. This is mainly billford with 39 percent rick and stan ship content. Have fun I have nothing else to do with this so I'm putting it here.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Ford Pines, Stan Pines/Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read In Your Dreams Sixer on Wattpad by Hottopiczz if you haven't. It's the prequel. But basically it's just two bros chilling in gravity falls several feet apart because they are in fact gay just not with each other but with each other's homies.

It had been two years since Ford had seen Bill. Since he had said goodbye to one of his only companions, his closest one ever. They had had something special, something Ford had never felt with anyone. He was still with him, in a sense. His impact had never left Ford. Everything he had done to help him along his journey was thanks to Bill. Stanford had considered the possibility that Bill had forgotten about him, even though they both made a promise that day. They both understood they’re connection and just how serious it was. I mean Bill could see the world through Ford’s eyes and have constant access to his thoughts and his mindscape in general. It was the deal after all; Ford would help Bill build his portal in exchange for Bill’s incredible intelligence. When their minds merged they were at their happiest in their relationship. Even though it did last for about 6 months before he had to leave. Maybe the deal did end there. When the portal was finished Bill was gone. Completely gone.  
The dreams had almost stopped. And Ford had moved on- for the most part. He rarely got them anymore, any of the many different types. Sometimes they were encryptions, codes, and strange languages that made no sense wandering through his mind. Or sometimes it was flashbacks of what Ford had worked on in his past. But the worst ones were the memories of Bill. The memory of seeing his partner vanish into the portal for good, and reliving all the emotions Ford had felt in that moment. Ford used to relish it. He even used to wake up in the middle of the night and brew sleepytime tea- strictly for nostalgic purposes though, he told himself. Ford would then walk down to the portal which hasn’t worked since that fatal day two years ago.  
It was 3 am when Ford had abruptly woke up to the sounds of unintelligible screaming and familiar visions flashing in his head. It’s only a dream. Ford reassured himself. But it was a dream he hadn’t had in a while. The man brought his rough hands to his face and rubbed at his eyes. He felt for last night’s rye on the table beside him and once he grabbed it took a swig in an attempt to distract himself. The last time he had this sort of dream was about 5 months ago. He had been through enough nights like these before to have learned he would not be going back to sleep. Ford begrudgingly sat up and shuffled out the door, stumbling on his way down the stairs.  
“Damnit! Must’ve forgotten to put away the screwdriver.” That wasn’t the first time Ford had accidentally hurt his foot on cluttered equipment. It made sense since he had been too busy focusing on a new experiment. About a week or so ago the scientist was wandering in the woods behind his house and discovered a strange species with strange properties. They could change physically only slightly- and shift between different shapes. Not like actual shapeshifters- since what Ford found could only change their body from what seemed to be almost liquid into solid. They used that capability to fit between small openings and envelope small objects. He wondered if he could harness and contain it in an injection or machinery of some sort.  
The lights flickered a bit before they decided to fully illuminate his lab. Ford sat at his much too old table on a very precarious broken chair that Ford “fixed” with duct tape. He sifted through the papers on his desk and in old folders and shelves- cursing when he couldn’t find anything.  
No- no I swear I’ve seen something like this before! The molecular composition of these- these things are too similar to something I have worked with before and- Ford finally realized exactly where he had worked around these types of creatures- or at least a version of them.  
Ford stood on the porch, staring up the giant, intimidating walls. He felt a longing urging its way to the surface along with other emotions and this time struggled to suppress them. Ford cleared his thought and tightly grasped the satchel at his side. God Ford, It’s been two years! Get over it he’s not coming back. Just get in and get out. Grab the papers and leave. You don’t have time to reminisce about what happened here. The last time Ford was at Bill’s mansion was to cover all of his important data and bring it to the shack after he left- which, apparently, he didn’t do a good job over. A shaky hand reached into his pocket and brought out the key to open the wide doors. As Ford opened them he expected to see Bill- looking back at him with his bright eyes ready to welcome him to his home- which almost always had a party going on. Despite what Ford was used to, his deity wasn’t there to greet him. When ford entered he shut the door behind him. He could have sworn he heard someone curse but convinced himself that it was just his nerves. Ford slowly made his way upstairs, relishing the familiar feeling of the railing wood on his palms. When he made it to Bill’s old bedroom he opened the door and felt the memories he experienced there wash over him- a wave of pain but also comfort overcoming him.  
God get it out of my head. I am here for business. Ford took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. He frantically searched through the drawers on his old partner’s desk- until he finally found it. The journal entries on the creature with regenerate properties.  
“Finally!” With papers in hand, Ford turned around and made his way towards the exit.  
“Shit damn!” An unfamiliar rough voice called out. “Who’s there!” Ford shouted back- followed by the sounds of rapid footsteps frantically running down the stairs. Ford heard the noise coming from the library.  
“Stop!” Ford yelled at the mysterious figure in the abandoned mansion. “Who are you?” Ford inquired. “I’m uh,” he cleared his throat. “I’m Rick Sanchez. I’m guessing we’re both here looking for the same thing?” “Rick” was a tall lanky guy with messy grey almost blue hair, which belied his young and carefree appearance. He didn’t seem stressed out at all- in fact, he was waving around a flask in his right hand and making wild gestures with the other. He spoke in a monotone voice.  
“Why are you here?” Rick stared Ford down. “Because- wait why are you asking the questions! I have my own business being here but to get into the specifics a bit more it’s for science.” Rick just continued staring. Ford was shocked by how upfront the man was.  
“Well, no shit! It’s not hard to tell by how you dress or really anything about you.” Before Ford started to speak again Rick cut him off. “I’m wearing a fucking lab coat you think that we’re not here for the same thing? Look I-I-I’m just saying maybe we can help each other out. Yanno- hombre un hombre. Muchacho to muchacho.” “Fine. Only because I don’t want you ruining this house,” Ford shuffled in his bag searching for the documents, “Look who’s to say that you would even believe me? This town is too small for someone dealing with the science that I do on my level.” The so-called scientist in front of him scoffed. “I’ve dealt with shit beyond this world- I-I mean fuck man! The entire multiverse! And trust me you do not want to have a run-in with some of the testicle monsters that I’ve seen. I’ve even-” “Okay! I guess I’ll tell you. You seem like you know what you’re talking about,” Ford observed how Rick drank from his flask and wondered if maybe he’s just a meth-addicted hobo who wondered in. What else do I have to lose? He thought to himself. “I found a strange creature in the forest and I knew that the person who used to live here had notes on it- or something that was similar to it. I wanted to find them. And I did. So what about you?” Ford stood watching Rick expectantly. There were about 9 feet between them since Ford still didn’t consider him safe.  
“Well, I was searching for someone- er- something for a friend of mine.” Ford eyed the scientist in front of him. “But uh! I found it. Yup- here- here it is!” Rick kept his eyes on Ford as he grabbed a book off of the shelves behind him.  
“Right so what you were looking for was Thins the human brain and fruits have in common?” The taller man gazed at the book in his hands. “It’ll come in handy later for an experiment.” “Also this is tooootally out of the blue but do you maybe have a place that I could stay? My uh- ahem- transportation broke and I need a place to fix it.” Ford had only just met the thief and he was already asking for a place to stay. He assumed if he said no then Rick would just make the decision to stay at Bill’s.  
“Ah dammit. Okay. But only for a few days. I don’t need anything bothering me while I’m working. Unless...maybe you could help?” Ford questioned. “Sorry- can’t. I-I got my own shit to do. Probably won’t stay long anyway.” “Oh. Okay well then if you have everything then we can go.  
<><><>  
“You know you never got my name.” Ford shifted his glance to Rick who was in his passenger seat.” “Yeah. It’s because I didn’t ask.” He replied.  
“Well it’s Stanford but everyone calls me Ford. Ford Pines.” Rick didn’t say anything. He stared at Ford- a surprised look on his face like he was calculating something. “What is it?”  
“Nothing. Didn’t expect you to be so...ahem… the way you are.” A puzzled look plastered across Ford’s face as the man next to him said this. “Wh- what’s that supposed to mean?” He didn’t expect the mad scientist next to him to make that much sense but he was still fairly strange. “Oh. Just uh- well- well you know, with a name like Ford it wouldn’t be a shock if you were some kind of twink, is all.” Ford didn’t know how to respond, or even if he should. They continued their drive in silence.


	2. Two Bros Being Bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford shows Rick his portal, and the two get it working once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! I'm sorry it's slow but it will be worth it also don't worry I will introduce more characters. I hope you enjoy :)

After Ford had given Rick a tour things weren’t as awkward. He had shown the leaner man where he was to work and made it very clear that the basement was Ford’s own workplace. That Rick was permitted from going in there. He hadn’t taken Ford seriously, of course, but he hadn’t been in there yet. For dinner, they had eaten reheated noodles that came in packs of 6. Well, Rick didn’t he just kept asking for strange chemicals and materials which- some of the requests Ford had heard of and actually had and the others were completely foreign.  
Rick found himself exploring much more than Ford had initially said was allowed. He was desperate to find the substances needed to fix his portal gun 

“Hey, Rick!” Ford shuffled into the kitchen where his roomie was sorting through the cabinets. “Looking for anything in particular.?” He inquired.  
“Yes actually. You see I got here in a bit of an interesting way and I was wondering if you had any xanthomite? I-I- It’s from- well. Not here exactly.”  
“Can’t say that I do, sorry Rick. But! we have cereal!” Ford waved a box of raisin bran in front of the other.  
He swatted it onto the ground. “Don’t give me this bullshit! You must have something- anything! You’re- you’re a good scientist for fuck’s sake! And if you have absolutely nothing then don’t you have a brother to get back to or some shit? Stop wasting your time with these unimportant tasks that you use to distract yourself from your own pain.” The sleep-deprived man huffed.

“I- how did you know I have a brother? And you don’t know my life. I’m a scientist who’s curious as to why there are creatures like this roaming around an ordinary town. You have to understand that much. Listen you haven’t even told me how you got here I wouldn’t even know how to help if I tried!” Despite his angry opposer, Ford tried his best to keep his calm demeanor, though he was barely able to.

“Oh, you’d be surprised. We have more in common than you might think. But it was just a crazy assumption, I guess,” Rick concentrated on developing a lie that would withhold enough of the truth to keep Rick’s own secrets hidden and enough of a lie to persuade Ford to help him, “I uh, teleported here. From Washington with a-a-a- a portal that only works in one dimension. So. I need to fix it to get back home since it broke when it ran out do juice when I got here.” He swiped a liquor off the table without checking the label and refilled his flask. 

Ford’s expression had changed while Rick talked about his problem. Maybe if he was able to make a portal- even though it didn’t cross intergalactic borders, it could reunite him with Bill.  
“Follow me.”

The two made their way to the basement and the shorter led the way downstairs. Ford reached up and pulled the lever to turn on the light. 

The light illuminated a room full of science equipment and technology almost as impressive as Rick’s own workspace. Then there was the portal. The giant abandoned triangular transportation device that hung from his ceiling- untouched. Since Ford worked around it nearly every day, he didn’t associate it with Bill as much, but recently it has been putting him in relatively bad moods. Especially since the dreams had started occurring more frequently. 

“Motherfucker… It-It It’s like. A goldmine of nerd shit in here.” Rick inspects the tools and materials strewn across the several tables lining the walls until he made his way to the giant triangle machinery. 

“Ford… you didn’t tell me you owned a portal,” Rick continued observing it, “we could’ve already been out of this dump and in- in- in- we’ll anywhere! This is advanced fucking shit right here.” He looked towards the shorter man behind him with an approved look on his face.

“If I knew you could fix it then I would have brought you to it immediately. See I don’t have portal fluid since I made it with an uh, old fashioned way. I had… my science partner helps me with it and it was hard to exactly imitate what he had done once he… stopped working with me.” Ford felt the too-familiar sadness start building and tried his hardest to keep his tears at bay. He had never talked about Bill to someone else, even if it wasn’t the whole story. One thing was for certain and that was how Ford did not like revisiting his past- especially the negative parts about it.

“Jeez, what happened with you two. That’s a rhetorical question by the way.” The taller scientists mumbled as he fiddled with tools at Ford’s lab.  
“Well good because I wasn’t planning on telling you. I wish we never built it in the first place. Well I know that we were doing the right thing by building it and I should’ve have been happy for my part- my science partner- wich I am- but it made me lost him.” Ford watched the broken portal as he spoke.

“Oh man, that uh. That is a bummer. The guy just stopped working with you after you built it, what did he even want from it?” Rick deadpanned. “I guess he just wanted to go to another world,” Ford focused on making a good lie, “And...he did. Then came back. And left. End of story.” It was getting harder to talk about Bill every moment that it was happening, “Please just figure out a way for it to work.” “You said that it took him to another world… which means you made an interdimensional portal? And you didn’t tell me? Do- do- do you know how easy it will be for me to fix this? Even without the fucking materials to do it? We don’t even need the portal fluid! And we could go to where I need to get then pick up the shit to fix my own portal gun and I can finally go home.” Rick stuttered. 

“If you only live in Washington why do you care if it can go to dimensions anywhere and not just teleport you?” The shorter man inquired. He had sat in a chair to the far right of the room and was watching Rick as he fiddled with machinery.

“I care because it’s just… really cool!” Rick covered up his sarcastic tone with a more monotone one.  
“Don’t touch that by the way it’s extremely dangerous,” Ford commented, “How long is the process?”  
“Given the state of the portal itself, I’m thinking it won’t take longer than two days or so. And you’re saying that your buddy was the one to help make it and you weren’t able to do anything to fix it after he left? How did it eve stop working in the first place?” The skinnier scientist slurred. 

“There were blueprints. They had complex symbols and patterns on them that didn’t even look like they came from Earth, which makes sense because they didn’t. Anyways I wasn’t able to decipher them or just figure out the algorithm after my buddy left.” He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Ford had always held doubts about the renewal of this portal. He himself had given up on it but that didn’t mean that his strange new acquaintance hadn’t.  
“And it wasn’t necessarily broken, it just stopped functioning because it was only ever supposed to have one use. He had told me, the last day that I saw him, that that kind of power wasn’t meant for this planet and that if anyone else got their hands on it it would be the end. For me and who knows what else.” That part was true. Bill had warned him about the damage the discovery of this portal would cause. He trusted Ford with it but he was the only one. 

Ford was pulled from reminiscing by the other scientist shouting something.  
“Ford I did it! I-I-I I figured it out. The motherfucker wrote this in the language a planet that I have been to before. I picked up some of their dialects while I was there and also it was lazy writing on his part. But I fucking figured it out ahaha!!” He boasted, “Anyways just pull this lever here and it’ll activate it. The battery just needs to charge up but we’ll be able to get out of here by noon so don’t- don’t go threw it too soon or it will literally burn each and every one of your molecules individually as you step through it.” Rick stated. 

Ford couldn’t believe it. He was ecstatic. And also completely shocked that Rick was able to figure it out so quickly. He really was a genius. If this portal opened up, there was a chance that they could create one that could locate Bill. He knew that specific coordinates had to be typed into the machine in order to transport the person using it to where the needed to go but Ford had no clue what Bill put in. 

“Ford I’m gonna make the machine take me to a certain planet with an um, friend of mine who’s gonna help me get the things I need to fix my own portal gun. Then we’ll be able to go anywhere you need to.” Rick offered.  
“Okay, but why help me? I mean I’ve seen how smart you are and I barely compare. And I thought that your portal gun only took you to different places within Earth’s limits.

“Oh. Right. It takes me literally anywhere I want, I just didn’t want to have to take you with me to where you want to go. But now I know that you have a portal. You gave me what I needed to fix this,” Rick showed Ford his charge-less portal gun. “I have a friend who’d be mad if I didn’t have your best interest in mind. 

“Okay. Noon then.” And with that Ford left the basement to pass the time upstairs. 3 Hours was a small price to pay if it meant he might be reunited with the only person with who he had a true connection. Everything Ford had done up to this point was for him. He would find Bill. It would just take time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh damn, that was intense, wasn't it? Please leave feedback if you liked it or even didn't like it. I'm working on it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick brings Ford to meet his mysterious friend... Have Ford and he met before?

"Ready Rick?” Stanford was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, messenger bag in hand. He had showered, collected what he believed he would need, and ate what he could manage. Ever since this morning, his nerves had been extremely hard to manage. 

“Yup.” Rick was pouring vodka he found in the cabinets into his flask. The scientist quickly tucked it into his inner lab coat and beelined for the basement, Ford following. 

The brunette brought a trembling hand up to the doorknob and unlocked it. Before the two entered the basement, though, Ford took what he thought might be the last look at his shack. As his eyes skimmed over the jars on the shelves and the papers were strewn about- he remembered Bill and how much he had guided him. Ford remembered feeling his presence behind him as he furiously wrote notes or the way that Bill would sit perched on his knees with his head against Ford’s thighs, mumbling answers to Ford’s endless questions.

The brunette cleared his throat and opened the door for the two of them to walk in. “Okay,” Rick said, “I’m going to pull this lever and we don’t have that much time to get in before it deactivates.” 

“Okay. Really quickly though I just need to-” The cacophonous whirring of a machine cut him off. “Whoops! God. Oh no,” Rick pretended to apologize. “Welp, better get going.” And with that Rick and jumped through the portal; Ford groaned and hastily chased after him. 

“What the hell…” Was all Ford could muster. In all his years of experience with strange and unheard-of creatures, this land was like none he had ever seen before. Ford looked over at Rick to see if he was undergoing the same shock that he was- he wasn’t. The latter was screwing the lid back onto his flask. 

Around the two scientists was a world where the colors were darkened and severely saturated. The planet had a red glow to it but some whiter light is shown from what appeared to be a gash in the sky. Ford looked up at a teal ripple surrounding a cross pattern that was about 5 miles away. Below it was a very tall building. 

“Are you done.” Ford was pulled from his thoughts. “Huh? Oh- yes- um. What is this place?” He questioned Rick who was walking directly towards the building emitting the red radiance. “W-wait stop! Where are you going?”

“We’re going to the place with the only person who can help us. And it’s dimension 6x66. Hurry up.” 

As the two neared the intimidating fortress, Ford’s anxiety increased more and more. “Are we sure your friend is going to be able to help us?”   
Rick walked towards the side of the building and back. “Yes. Well. Yes. Wait here.” He ushered Ford to stand to the side of the doorways, ordering him to remain out of sight from the people inside. He heard the sound of doors being closed and his heart that was beating wilding. To distract himself, Ford observed the surrounding landmarks and towns. They looked almost normal, small, and each one almost entirely different from the rest. 

Rick walked through the wide halls, past the foyer, and into the largest room. The walls were decorated in 3-D art which no one- even if they concentrated- could not decide what they were. The rest of the room was decorated lavishly. It had a broad fireplace that illuminated the room fairly well and luxurious sofas and chairs framing the walls and corners. The leather on them was patchy which Rick guessed was human skin. He walked down the carpeted floor to a chair across from the wide piano. 

“It’s just me, you know.” Rick waited for a response. “I know. Did you do it?” A voice called out. A blue ring of fire flashed and suddenly Rick was facing his friend.   
“It’s complicated.”  
“Damnit, Rick!” He shot back. “I told you to do one thing and you couldn’t even figure it out!” 

“Hold your horses, alright? I need something in return. You gotta take me somewhere- or at least get me some supplies. Rick reasoned with him. “No… Do not try to bargain with me again. Do you know what I am capable of?” He threatened. Rick scoffed.   
“Not like this. So. Are you ready to make a deal?” The scientist mocked. “Look, Rick. You’re a smart guy. Clean it up and when you do, at least warn me. I don’t want him seeing me like this.” 

Ford was getting bored waiting outside. What am I doing? He thought to himself. What’s going to happen to me if I walk in there? I have nothing else to lose. My family wouldn’t miss me anyway. He made the decision to walk through the entrance. Since Ford didn’t see where his lab buddy had gone, he listened for signs. Much to his surprise, he heard shouting up the stairs and down the hall.

He crept towards the door slowly, not trying to alert anyone or raise suspicion. He opened the door in one swift movement and was greeted with a strong wave of heat from the fireplace.

Ford was immediately confused. Rick was lounging in a chair with his feet resting on an ottoman. His face flashed from confused to what-are-you-doing-get-the-hell-out-of-here. In front of him stood another lanky man with his back turned to him. A string wrapped around the back of his head and towards the front, ruffling the blonde hair that Ford was so used to carding his fingers through.  
He would’ve completely lost his footing if not for the wall behind him.  
“B-Bill? Ford’s breath hitched causing his voice to break. His eyes began to well with tears. The man Ford presumed to be his partner turned to face him. Bill looked different yet completely the same. His part line had gone from middle to side and the underside of his hair was black. His clothes, which were black trousers, dress shoes, and a long checkered bright yellow trenchcoat that was torn revealing an untucked and charred barely white buttondown. He had bruises and gashes covering his back and torso, which was almost as painful for Ford to look at as it was for Bill to undergo it. Bill’s tattoo was completely exposed. He had a visible limp which Ford assumed, explained the black cane the God was leaning on. 

“Stanford?” Bill dropped his cane and lost his balance. Before he could fall Ford had run over quickly enough to catch him and wrap his arms not-too-tightly around him. The brunette felt Bill’s shaky breath on his shoulder and peeled away without loosening his grip. 

“I’ll be outside,” Rick stated in an annoyed voice before leaving, slamming the doors behind him. 

“Bill I-I thought I lost you.” Bill silenced him with a kiss. Ford didn’t protest since it had been two years without seeing Bill, let alone talking to him or touching him.   
The latter reached up to cup Ford’s face. “Sixer, I’m okay. It’s nothing I can’t handle.” He wiped the brunette’s tear away with his thumb.  
“As for my um...injuries… I’ll explain later. It has to do with why I wasn’t able to talk to you through the mindscape and Ford, I am so sorry. I know that you must have tried everything in your power to communicate with me and I wasn’t there but I never forgot about you. I think about you every day you have to know that.” he spoke softly and was switching his gaze between Ford’s eyes.

“I know. I trust you. I was a mess without you, and I still am.” Ford laughed softly. “Oh! Is this your dimension. I thought you were supposed to return to your true form?” His face changed from content to worry. 

“Trust me you don’t look any worse than I do,” Bill burrowed his face into the brunette’s shoulder.  
I’m sorry you had to see me like this.”   
“The fact that I got to see you at all is beyond belief. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

The sound of footsteps on the staircase rang through the room- stiffening Bill. “You need to leave. Go! Hurry!” He commanded in a hushed voice. “I’m not leaving you. Not again.” The clicking was becoming increasingly loud.   
“Ford you have to trust me just-ugh! There’s no time.” Bill hastily ushered Ford behind a curtain against the wall behind them. The former reached for his cane and stood to wait. 

“Bill, dearie? Who are you talking to?” A sweet voice called out- one that belonged to one other than Veronica, who Ford knew as Bill’s friend from Gravity Falls  
“No one! Just practicing spells- nothing big, don’t worry.” The tensed Bill Cipher spoke. 

Ford observed her from afar. He was completely shocked at the way she was treating Bill…   
They aren’t...They can’t be. Ford was silent though it felt to him as though his entire world had crashed around him. He could feel his heartbeat in his throat.

Veronica looked drastically different, despite Bill, who was still in his human form. She was surrounded by a pink glow that was being emitted from her rosy skin color. Two large horns jutted out of the sides of her head and the single eye in the center of her forehead was looking Bill up and down. 

She tisked at Bill’s lie. The incredulous look on her face led him to believe she didn’t buy it.   
“Bill I know you better than this? Why did you ever think I wouldn’t know something was going on?” She spoke to him in a condescending manner. Without batting an eye, she ripped the curtain down that was shielding Ford in a quick hand movement. 

“Hey there Fords, been a while hasn’t it?” Veronica turned to face Ford, reaching her arm out and choking the other’s using only her powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this helps keep you busy during shelter in place x


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Ford get reunited and also other stuff

Before Pyronica could cause too much damage, Rick burst through the door with a very technologically advanced gun. He pointed it at Pyronica who in turn released Ford and Bill from her telekinetic grasp. 

“What is it now? And who keeps inviting people without my permission? Who are you.” Pyronica spoke sternly. “And I’m not afraid of that- it’s powerless against me.”

“Oh yeah?” Rick seemed unphased by her threats. He fired the gun at her and it encapsulated her in a layer of blue chrome. She fell down frozen in her former position. He cleared his throat.   
“Okay, that will hold her down long enough for us to escape. Hurry up.” 

“How did you… nevermind. But there is one thing I need to get before we leave.” Bill brushed himself off and staggered towards Ford. 

“Nuh-uh. We have to go, I don’t care what it is. You can come back for it later.” Rick was starting to lose his temper, and after seeing what he did to Pyronica, neither one of the other men wanted to learn what would happen if he did.

“Bill I’ll come back for it,” Ford reassured him as he helped Bill stabilize himself. “You heard what he said it’s time to go.” The shorter man reached around Bill and swiftly picked him up until he was carrying Bill in his arms. 

The three left Pyronica in the room- only after sealing the door shut with a small incantation that Bill muttered- and set out for the search of a place to stay.

<><><>  
Ford left Rick at the hotel lobby they had come across in one of the small towns. They weren’t able to make it far since they had no car nor did Rick have his portal gun. 

Ford opened the door for Rick and let him inside.   
“Did you get the keys?” The brunette asked. “Yes, I did. Thanks for the cash hope you don’t mind but I’m using the rest of it at a bar I saw down the block.” Before Ford could protest the other was already out the door again. Ford set the two sets of key cards on the desk and walked over to where Bill was passed out on one of the beds. 

Ford laid down next to him on his side so that his arms could easily wrap around his waist. As he lay there his thoughts distracted him from falling into slumber. Ford started to think back to the last time the two had been like this.  
<><><>  
“You sure you’re gonna be alright on your own?” Bill asked. “I’ll still be there in the mindscape it just won’t be the same.”  
The two were cuddling on the bed Bill had helped Ford set up. It was all Ford would take, since Bill offered to let Ford move into his mansion after he left. 

“I know. I will miss you. I’ll never stop missing you that’s for sure.” Ford sighed.  
Bill sat up abruptly, turning Ford’s chin with his forefingers so they were making direct eye contact.   
“Listen to me, Stanford. You’re gonna need to move on. I’m sorry, and this doesn’t mean to stop thinking of me entirely. I do want to have a spot in your heart reserved even after I’m gone.” He poked the left side of Ford’s just right where his heart was. Bill wore a soft smile, though his eyes were still puffy. 

“You… You have always been destined to do great things- I’ve known it since the minute we started working together.” Bill coaxed Ford into a sitting position and scooted closer. He cupped the latter’s face with his hands and gently kissed him. Ford brought his hand to the back of Bill’s neck, savoring the sensation.

“I don’t want your work to be put on hold for long after I’m gone.” Bill had been resisting using the word “leave,” as not to give Ford the impression that he was leaving him. Although in a sense that was exactly what Bill was doing. He just had no other option.

“I told you about the other great minds I’ve helped inspire and guide, but you were always special. Why do you think it’s taken me all these years to find someone who can handle- and how I trust- with the most important, and most painful, task?” Bill had started to cry again, but then again so had Ford.

“I…” This had always been difficult for Ford. Trying to form the words that encompassed all of he had felt for Bill. Because in all honestly there were none. 

“You have been my everything since the moment I met you.” He finally mustered. It said enough. 

“And you are mine.” The blonde replied, pulling himself into Ford’s lap and into a tight embrace.

“I’ll make you a deal.” This intrigued Bill. “My entire life has been a series of moments leading up- and- preparing me, to meet you.”   
The blonde hummed in response.   
“If I ever find a way,” Ford pulled back so he could face Bill, “I will find you. I promise. If it is in my power to do so, then I will find you.”  
“Deal.” Instead of shaking his hand, Bill pulled Ford into a fierce kiss and Ford quickly parted his lips to deepen in. Bill hastily pulled away and Ford saw a flash of blue in his eyes.  
“Deal.” Ford repeated.   
<><><>

Bill awoke slowly and turned to face him, pressing his mouth to Ford’s. 

“My muse,” The brunette whispered softly against the other’s lips. He brought his hand down to trace the markings on Bill’s chest that Ford had by now memorized. 

“You know, you never told me how you brought Pyronica here, or…” Ford cleared his throat.” What happened between you two.  
“Right... Well it is a long story and we’re probably going to get re-captured by her in the next hour but what the hell.” Bill replied. He seemed his usual self despite the bruises.   
“This is, actually my dimension, but I am, sadly, no longer the god of it. Well, not after Pyronica took most of my powers away.”   
Ford tensed. “I-I didn’t think you could do that without the book of spells that trapped you in human form in the first place.” He said.

“See but when I first got here I was in my true form, finally, but it didn’t last long because a few days after returning I could bring my friends from Gravity falls back here with me. And sixer before you ask why I didn’t do the same with you it’s because this is the dimension they were originally from as well. They just held less power than me.” Bill was lying on his back now, his arm resting over his forehead as he gazed at the ceiling. 

“Then how did Veronica reseal you in human form and take away your powers?” Ford inquired. Because to me, she seems pretty scary.”   
“I never did tell you my origin story did I?” Bill said. He turned and looked over Ford’s face, admiring the features he hadn’t seen for two years. 

“Well, I was created by two Gods much more powerful than any other. I was forged from their DNA into this, more specifically, my eye. That’s where my power comes from. Pyroncia has known this for a while. About 5 months into us being here I guess she got fed up with no being as powerful as me. At a party I was hosting she ripped out my eye and, once it was in her possession, hse had enough power to seal me in human form. She’ kept me as her pet since that- for reasons even I don’t know.” Bill’s voice had quieted. Ford noticed the glassy layer covering Bill’s eye and assumed it was the first time in a while the blonde had talked about his past. 

“That’s terrible. I’m so sorry you had to go through that.” Ford said sweetly.  
“It’s like I told you, Sixer, I’ve been through worse. It’s just without the eye, I’m nothing.” You’re not nothing, Bill. You know this. I told you this the last time I saw you. And guess who fulfilled their part of that deal?” Ford tried to lighten the mood. 

Bill chuckled softly then sniffed. “Sixer, that was a one-way deal.” A grin was beginning to spread across his face. “But I am glad you found me. Thank you.”

“Waddup motherfuckers!”Rick burst through the door. He was extremely drunk.“See you two are enjoying yourselves. No, but seriously the spells wearing off- get off your asses and figure it out.”

“He’s right. Fortunately, I know just the person who can help us.” Bill smirked and sat up, crossing his legs and shutting his eyes. He began mumbling something under his breath, but since Ford had seen him do this before, he knew Bill was trying to communicate with someone here. 

“What the hell is that?” Rick asked. He had a confused and somewhat disgusted look on his face.”  
“Our way out,” Ford responded. “So leave him be.” He said, standing up from his spot on the bed and walking over to where Rick was. 

“Gentleman good news!” Bill exclaimed from the corner of the room. “I was just talking to an old friend of mine, Hectorgon. He said he’d be able to get my eye back.” Bill looked towards his partner who was smiling back at him.   
“I’m just gonna mind my own business and when this is all over you’re going to get me home. I already fulfilled my side of the deal.” Rick said.

“Wait a minute you two had a deal? You two know each other?” Ford shouted, stepping away from the two of them, confusion clouding his judgment.   
“Ford, calm down, it’s not- it was for you,” Bill explained, putting a hand out to try and calm the other down.   
“And it wasn’t necessarily a deal. Just… a favor.”  
“What do you mean, I thought you two didn’t know each other.”   
“Not necessarily. A while back, about 6 months into me getting here, he stumbled into this dimension, saying he was on the run from a council full of other versions of himself. I helped get rid of them because I knew it would mean I’d get to see you again.” Bill said. He walked towards Ford and put his hands on his shoulders.   
“But how did you know?”   
“Because he came from the same dimension as you. And if he could go through portals then he would be able to find you.”  
“But it took you 2 years?” Ford turned to face Rick- now fuming. “I had...other things to deal with.”  
“It’s okay. You’re here with me now. That’s enough.” “You know,” Rick cut in, “If you keep slacking then you’re not going to be together for much longer. Hurry up. If all you need is your eye then it shouldn’t be that hard- where does she keep it?” Rick inquired.  
“Well it’s getting in that’s the easy part but actually retrieving the source of my power is where Hectorgon comes in. He told me he would figure something out and for us to meet him there in about…” Bill checked his watch that was strapped on his wrist. “Well, now. Let’s go.”

The three left the hotel and made their way towards Pyronica’s mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to get rid of the other notes at the end someone help

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, if you made it this far hello there will be more.


End file.
